Plantilla:Trait desc
}}}}} | acrobatics = La bailarina, nacida en el circo, es hábil y elegante. Cuando cae desde una altura gana un 30% de aumento de velocidad por 3 segundos. Tiene unos 40 segundos de enfriamiento. | all thumbs (murro) = Murro, que ha vivido en la naturaleza durante mucho tiempo, es terrible con las Máquinas. La velocidad de decodificación se ve reducida un 30%. | all thumbs = Torpe y terrible con las máquinas. La velocidad de decodificación se ve reducida un 30%. | anxious = Extremadamente sensible a la presencia de los demás. Es capaz de detectar la presencia de todos los supervivientes al comienzo de la partida durante 15 segundos. Mientras descifra con otros supervivientes, su velocidad de descifrado disminuye un 15%. | ape curse = La hechicera lleva el Emblema Maldito. Ella puede consumir 1 acumulación de Guard para paralizar temporalmente al cazador más cercano dentro de un cierto rango. Cuando la Guard alcanza 3 acumulaciones, puede ser detonada utilizando todas las acumulaciones para paralizar al Cazador por varios segundos. | aqua mirror = Bloody Queen crea una Mirror Image utilizand un Aqua Mirror. La Mirror Image ignora las colisiones y refleja la ubicación, el estado y el movimiento del cuerpo en tiempo real. Puede infligir daño a los supervivientes, pero los supervivientes solo pueden recibir un daño a la vez. | army bond = Aprecia la camaradería. La velocidad de decodificar y abrir las puertas de salida disminuye un 60% cuando un compañero está atrapado en una silla cohete. | artist = El Embalsamador puede grabar y copiar la apariencia de otros supervivientes en sustitutos. Los supervivientes cuya apariencia fue copiada recibirán la habilidad Rebirth. Una vez que el Embalsamador termine de copiar su apariencia, perderá su propio Rebirth. | athletic = Atleticamente dotado y monstruosamente fuerte. La velocidad al saltar obstáculos incrementa un 20%, y la velocidad al lanzar un palé aumenta en 50%. El tiempo de recuperación del cazador aturdido por el Delantero disminuye en 15%. | attraction = El Prospector puede usar la Atracción entre el Imán y los objetos metálicos para aumentar su velocidad de movimiento. Siempre que las Máquinas de Cifrado o los casilleros estén dentro de un cierto rango, la velocidad del Prospector aumentará un 50 por 2 segundos, y solo se puede activar una vez cada 80 segundos. | blackout = La Perfumista a menudo usa Euphoria. Si falla una calibración de una máquina de cifrado, el progreso se reducirá 3 veces más que a los demás personajes. | blessed = Reza devotamente por las bendiciones. El tiempo necesario para curar a los compañeros se reduce un 10% y el tiempo necesario para la Sacerdotisa se reduce un 30% | blessing = Los supervivientes que curen a la Hechicera o sean curados por ella obtendrán las bendiciones de la Hechicera. Las bendiciones no son reemplazables y no se acumulan. Por lo tanto, la Hechicera y el superviviente bendecido no obtendrán protección de otros Emblemas Malditos. Cuando un cazador inflige daño a un superviviente que tiene la bendición de la Hechicera, la Hechicera ganará una acumulación del efecto Guard. | camera world = Después de que Joseph haga una foto con su cámara, puede replicar a los supervivientes y el entorno desde ese momento y crear un mundo estático. Después de que el Camera World colapse, la mitad de los cambios realizados dentro de ese mundo se proyectarán en el mundo real, y habrá un enfriamiento durante el cual la cámara no se podrá utilizar. Joseph puede entrar al Camera World a voluntad para encontrar a la persona de la foto y colocarla sobre una silla cohete. Mientras un superviviente esté en el Camera World, no podrán escapar o ser enviados a la mansión con la silla cohete; del mismo modo, los supervivientes pueden entrar al Camera World a través de las imágenes de las cámaras. Los supervivientes que hacen esto pueden decodificar máquinas, pero no pueden decodificarlas por completo. Los que están en el Camera World no aplicarán beneficios o desventajas de equipo a los supervivientes. | charm = El abogado tiene la lengua plateada y convence a sus compañeros de que él los rescatará. Gracias a él, la cuenta regresiva de la silla cohete disminuye en 5%. Además, los supervivientes dentro de 8 metros de él serán inspirados, aumentando su velocidad de decodificación, curación y destrucción un 10%. | cocoon death = Soul Weaver puede envolver a un sobreviviente en un capullo con 80 hilos, y eliminarlos directamente en el lugar sin sillas cohete. Cualquier talento o rasgo que afecte al tiempo de eliminación también funcionará en esta habilidad. | confidence = Debido a su familiaridad con la estructura de las sillas cohete, ella tiene menos miedo y la cuenta regresiva es reducida un 10%. | console = Balck tiene plena autoridad sobre las consolas. Puede utilizar consolas en el mapa para operar cualquier monitor de control. Los supervivientes pueden decodificar consolas y obtener acceso limitado a ellas cuando se decodifican. They can expend an increased amount of energy to use the control monitor in the console's area of influence. When a survivor is logged into a console, Balck is unable to access that console's control monitor and the console is unable to restore energy. | control monitor = There is a control monitor in each console's area of influence. Drag the thumbstick to move across the monitor's field of vision and press the screen to raise a fence in that location. The amount of energy expended each time this action is performed increases with every fence raised. | corrupt area = Over time, the Peaceful Pine seedlings will grow and expand its roots to form a Corrupt Area. As the seedlings grow, two Resentful Souls will converge unconsciously in the area. When many Peaceful Pine roots connect with each other, it will form a complete Corrupt Area. Robbie is able to control the Resentful Souls in the Corrupt Area to move them quickly to him in order to absorb them and gain a temporary acceleration effect. During this process, if the Resentful Soul comes in contact with Survivors, it will deal damage equal to one normal attack to Survivors and disappear. The Resentful Soul will reappear in the vicinity of the Peaceful Pine after 20 seconds. | cowardly = Años trabajando encerrada han exacerbado la timidez de la Mecánico. El mecánico se asusta cuando un compañero de equipo es herido o colocado en una silla cohete, por lo tanto, su velocidad de decodificación y apertura de puerta se reduce en 45%. Este efecto puede multiplicarse. | cunning = Lleva consigo una linterna y puede incapacitar a los cazadores al cegarlos durante cierto tiempo. Una amplia fuente de alimentación le permite usar linternas 100% más tiempo. | curiosity = Apenas puede controlar su curiosidad y tiende a intentar operaciones arriesgadas al decodificar. La posibilidad de activar una calibración aumenta un 30% and scope of success decreased by 30%. | cursed body = El cuerpo de Luchino ha ganado un gran poder explosivo después de mutar, pero consume energía cada vez que salta. Múltiples saltos en el aire consumen menos energía, que puede recuperarse gradualmente con el tiempo. | dancer = La Bailarina tiene oído para duetos y no se verá afectada por la música lenta. | dexterous = Tiene unas manos extremadamente diestras. La posibilidad de activar una calibración disminuye un 20%, y el alcance del éxito se incrementa en 20%. | disruption = The Meteorite Magnet's magnetic field affects the normal operation of Cipher Machines. The Prospector's chance of triggering a Calibration during Decoding is increased by 50%, and Calibration difficulty is increased by 30%. The strong magnetic force of the magnetic field will also cause polarized players to become stunned when they collide with objects. The further the distance of the Repulsion and Attraction before impact, the longer players will be stunned. | dread = La timidez de la Bailarina la hace incapaz de concentrarse, reduciendo su velocidad de decodificación un 10%. Ella tiene miedo cuando un compañero de equipo es eliminado, haciendo sus interacciones con palés y ventanas 15% más lentas (Puede acumularse 3 veces). | dual soul = The White and Black Guards had their souls imbued into an umbrella and their souls can be switched by using Summon. The White Guard excels at patrol and pursuit and moves swiftly but has slow stun recovery and attack speed; the Black Guard excels at melee combat and has fast stun recovery and attack speed, but moves slowly. | duet = Ella posee una caja de música capaz de reproducir dos piezas musicales diferentes. La velocidad de acciones e interacciones (incluyendo movimiento, interacción con palés y ventanas, decodificar, cuenta regresiva de la silla cohete, ataque, etc) realizadas por supervivientes y cazadores dentro del rango de su música, su velocidad aumentará o disminuirá dependiendo de la sintonía emitida - pero el cambio en la velocidad varía. El efecto se reduce en áreas donde la misma música se superpone. Mantener presionado el botón de habilidad aumentará el volumen y expandirá el área cubierta, además de otorgar visión a gran altitud. | echo = Tap tap: Cuando golpea el suelo con su bastón, las ondas de sonido producidas pueden detectar la ubicación del cazador a poca distancia; Strike: Cuando golpea el suelo con su bastón, las ondas de sonido barren todo el mapa y revelan la ubicación del cazador, que se comparte con sus compañeros de equipo. También se pueden detectar máquinas de cifrado decodificadas y compañeros de equipo en movimiento. Ella no puede llevar otros objetos. | embalm = Lleva su caja de maquillaje a todas partes. Al abrirlo, se convocará un ataúd con un sustituto en él, e inmediatamente proporcionará la habilidad de Rebirth. Cuando sea colocado en una silla cohete, el jugador puede resucitar en ese ataúd usando un sustituto y también recibir el efecto Tide Turner por 15 segundos. Cada vez que un compañero de equipo rescata al jugador de una silla de cohete, aumentará el número de llamadas de ataúd para el embalsamador, pero un Embalsamador solo puede invocar y usar un ataúd a la vez. | endless growth = Al comienzo de cada partida, varias Peaceful Pine crecerán en el área, y un máximo de 6 Peaceful Pines pueden estar presentes en la partida. Survivors can destroy mature Peaceful Pines to remove the Corrupt Area and Resentful Souls. However, destroying the Peaceful Pine will provide the Hunter with an indication of the Survivor's location. Destroyed Peaceful Pines will leave a branch for Robbie. Robbie can also obtain a branch from a Peaceful Pine that has matured for a while to plant a new Peaceful Pine. | entangled = Los supervivientes afectados por la habilidad de Violetta se enredarán, lo que puede apilar hasta tres capas. Una capa revelará constantemente la ubicación del sobreviviente y reducirá su velocidad de interacción. Dos capas disminuirán adicionalmente su velocidad de movimiento. Tres capas reducen considerablemente la velocidad de movimiento y la velocidad de interacción del superviviente. | euphoria = The Perfumer sprays some Euphoria perfume and enters an immersed state. She is able to remember her condition and position at that very moment. While the skill is active she can choose to forget what has just happened and return to the moment when she sprayed her perfume. As the maker of this perfume, she can use this item more than other survivors. | explore = Posee habilidades de supervivencia superiores y sabe cómo ocultar sus huellas. Sus huellas duran 1s menos. Además, los obstáculos de salto no alertarán al cazador. | fantasy = Lleva consigo el libro "Viajes de Gulliver" y pude convertirse en un pequeño Lilliputian después de leerlo. Él es indetectable por el radar del cazador después de encogerse, pero no puede realizar la mayoría de las acciones. Debido a su amor por los libros, esta habilidad no se agota cuando se usa. | fence = Raising fences inflicts half the damage of a normal attack upon survivors in the area. Survivors can vault the fence using the action button, which will also lower the fence, inflicting the same amount of damage as a normal attack. Survivors can also choose to wait for the fence to become disabled. Nearby fences will become disabled if there are undecoded cipher machines, consoles, basements, active rocket chairs and the exit gate has been activated. | feral instincts = While riding, with the help of its partner, Murro's terrain interaction speed is increased by 10%, and he is even able to cross low terrains. His partner will leave additional Footprints, causing Murro's Footprints to be remained by an additional 2 seconds. | flexibility = Cuerpo flexible. La velocidad al saltar obstáculos se verá aumentada un 15%. | follower = Yidhra crea un seguidor cerca de un superviviente elegido. La existencia del Seguidor convocado depende de su huésped y es incapaz de salir de su anfitrión. Atacar a Yidhra hará que el seguidor desaparezca y que los sobrevivientes puedan eliminarlo con la Witch Mark. Los seguidores se ven afectados por el talento y tienen su propio período de enfriamiento para habilidades secundarias. Los movimientos y direcciones de los seguidores son controlados por Yidhra y solo cuando Yidhra loa posea mostrarán un radio de advertencia. | foresight = Lleva consigo un mapa que se puede utilizar para ver la ubicación de grandes edificios, máquinas de cifrado sin decodificar y salidas. El mapa mostrará la ubicación propia y de los compañeros y la ubicación del cazador cuando aparezca su contorno. El mapa está dibujado a mano, por lo que está lejos de ser perfecto. Debido a sus buenos hábitos de lectura, los mapas no se agotan cuando se usan. | fragile = Físicamente débil. La velocidad al saltar obstáculos se verá reducida un 30%. | freezing fog = The fog's chill can be felt in one's bones. Fog Blades are created as fog collects onto Jack's bladed hand. When a certain amount of fog has been amassed, Jack's attacks trigger additional Fog Blades, expending fog. Fog Blades will leave fog in their wake which increases Jack's movement speed and greatly reduces the cooldown of Hidden in Mist. Survivors hit by Fog Blades will leave a trail behind them as they move around. | great eye = El Vidente puede ver la posición del cazador unos 5 segundos cuando la partida empieza. | god bless = El tiempo al curar a los compañeros se reduce un 10%. El tiempo para curar a la Sacerdotisa se reduce un 30%. | guard = Cuando un cazador se acerca a la Hechicera, el Guard se activa and the effects are stacked over time against the Hunter, granting the Enchantress the power to curse. The nearer the Hunter gets to the Cursed Emblem, the faster the Guard effect stacks. All Enchantress' Guards (whether detonated or not) now have a reduced rate of 7%, and a maximum reduction of 70%, at which the Enchantress can accumulate Guard effects on each stack. The Enchantress will immediately gain 1 stack of Guard if the Hunter inflicts damage to the Enchantress. The Guard effect on the Hunter has a maximum of 5 stacks. | hero = The hero on horseback is both brave and tough. When he hits a hunter with a pallet, it is stunned for 20% longer than normal. | hidden dream = Yidhra conceals herself in dreams. Her Movement Speed is extremely fast, but she isn't able to interact directly. Survivors will not see her true face, and she comes with a Follower that cannot be removed. This Follower follows Yidhra's footsteps and is never far from her | hoarder = Los viejos hábitos tardan en morir. A menudo roba partes cuando decodifica. La posibilidad de todos los compañeros de equipo de activar una calibración aumenta en 10%, y el alcance del éxito disminuye un 10%. | holy key = La Sacerdotisa lleva consigo la llave sagrada. Cuando se usa, generará un portal a un área seleccionada, pero no se puede usar para abrir portales a zonas contaminadas. Entrar en los portales transporta al superviviente al otro lado al instante. El cazador puede destruir el pasaje y sacar a los supervivientes del portal, aturdiéndolos. La fe inquebrantable le permite moverse más rápido en portales que otros sobrevivientes. Ella ha hecho un juramento para proteger siempre la llave sagrada y, por lo tanto, no puede llevar otros objetos. | idealistic = La velocidad de decodificación se reduce un 15%. La activación y dificultad de las calibraciones aumentan un 50%. | illusion = Lleva consigo una varita que puede usarse para crear una ilusión. Al utilizarla se volverá invisible por varios segundos. Si el Mago es golpeado cuando es invisible, recibirá un Terror Shock. Debido al conjunto de habilidades únicas del Mago, su velocidad de movimiento aumenta un 30% cuando es invisible. | infernal soul = Cuando Leo persigue un superviviente, es aturdido o cuando los supervivientes decodifican una máquina de cifrado sin haber ningún superviviente incapacitado, se pone furioso. Cuando haya acumulado suficiente Furia, se convertirá en Ira y podrá usarlo para activar su habilidad Awaken. | ingenuity = Lleva consigo una caja de herramientas que sirve para destruir las sillas cohete. Cuantas más sillas queden por destruir, más rápida es su velocidad de destrucción. Debido a sus habilidades básicas de reparación, la caja de herramientas no se consume al utilizarla. | iron dash = Posee coderas, que le permiten ganar aceleración direccional al tocar la pared al pasar. La excelente técnica del mercenario hace que las coderas pierdan menos durabilidad y se puedan usar más veces. | karma = Continuamente inflige daño a la Hechicera, y el tiempo de curación aumenta un 20%. | lasso skill = Toca o mantenga presionado para desatar el lazo del Vaquero. Al golpear a un compañero será arrastrado hacia el Vaquero y lo cargará sobre su hombro; mientras que golpear a un cazador arrastrará al Vaquero hacia él. El vaquero puede rescatar con su lazo a supervivientes atrapados por el cazador o situados en la silla cohete, que gasta una gran cantidad de durabilidad, pero golpear cualquier otra cosa solo resta una pequeña cantidad. | lock pick = Talentoso con la ganzúa. Gracias a él, la velocidad de todos los supervivientes al abrir un cofre aumenta un 100%. | lucky guy = Es perfectamente natural que alguien sin nada confíe en la suerte. Desear un artículo antes de abrir un cofre aumentará significativamente tus posibilidades de recibirlo. | magnet = Carry a Meteorite Magnet with you. Tap to throw it; charge to throw it to a specific location. The Magnet will attach itself to players nearby, causing positive/negative polarities that last for 20 seconds. If players carrying Magnet are close to each other, a link will be triggered. Players with the same polarity moving closer will trigger Repulsion, and Attraction is triggered with opposite polarities. Moving away from each other will break the link. If a Hunter disconnects a polarity link, the polarity will lose its effect. The Prospector has permanent polarity and Magnets will not attach to him.The polarity of other players will disappear after 1 Repulsion or Attraction. The Prospector can switch the polarity of the Magnet and his own polarity at any time. Magnet is the exclusive item for the Prospector and cannot be replaced. | mech expert = Posee ciertas habilidades de reparación. Cuando se activa una calibración, el alcance del éxito aumenta un 50%,, y la posibilidad de activarlas disminuye un 50%. Gracias a ella, el alcance del éxito de todos los compañeros de equipo aumenta en 5%, y la posibilidad de activar una calibración disminuye en 5%. | mech master = Su dominio en la fabricación de máquinas y varias trampas mecánicas aumenta su velocidad de decodificación de máquinas de cifrado un 25%. Al controlar un muñeco, su velocidad de decodificación también aumenta un 25%. Los compañeros de equipo de la Mecánico aprenderán algunas habilidades mecánicas de ella y serán un 3% más rápidos decodificando máquinas de cifrado. | med master = Lleva consigo una jeringa que puede utilizar para curarse ella misma cuando esté herida. Debido a su experiencia médica las jeringas no se le agotan al utilizarlas. | med elite = Puede detectar y curar incluso las heridas más leves. La velocidad de curación de los demás aumenta en un 60% y la velocidad de autocuración aumenta en un 20%. La velocidad de curación de todos los compañeros de equipo aumenta un 5%. | minds eye = La ceguera ha agudizado los otros sentidos de Mind's Eye's. Cuando decodifica máquinas de cifrado, casi no se activan calibraciones y su velocidad de decodificación aumenta en 30%. | nature guardian = Wildling Partner puede bloquear el daño entrante para Murro en Riding State. Cuando el compañero se quede sin HP, será herido y escapará temporalmente. Durante ese período, Murro no podrá guiar a su compañero. Hunters attacking the Wildling Partner will not trigger blade-wiping motion. | operator = Lleva consigo un muñeco de tamaño real, que puede ser destruido con un solo golpe. El amor por el muñeco reduce su consumo al utilizarlo un 50%. La Mecánico puede controlar el muñeco desplegado cuando está incapacitada o cuando es colocada en una silla cohete, pero a un coste mayor. El control se interrumpirá si la Mecánico es rescatada. | outdoor skills = La exploración en el desierto ha fortalecido físicamente al Explorador. La velocidad de curación aumenta un 20%. | owl = El Vidente está acompañado por su búho de confianza. Cuando comienza la partida, el búho patrullará el mapa y marcará la posición de todos los compañeros de equipo. Cuando el búho regresa, el Vidente puede ordenarle a la lechuza que siga el olor de un compañero de equipo, que los encuentre y le otorgue una visión. Se le puede ordenar al búho que bloquee el daño por un período de tiempo en momentos críticos. Si el Vidente o su lechuza continúan observando al cazador mientras comete atrocidades, obtendrá intentos de bloqueo adicionales. | precise aim = Lleva consigo una pistola de bengalas que usa con una precisión mortal. La velocidad a la que los cazadores se recuperan cuando son aturdidos después de ser golpeados con una pistola de bengalas disminuye un 30%. | prophesy = La potente habilidad del Vidente para anticipar el futuro le permite ver la posición del cazador unos 5 segundos después de detectarlos. | protective = Si es golpeado por el cazador mientras carga con una mujer, sus fuertes instintos protectores entrarán en acción y el Vaquero recibirá daño dos veces (el compañero no recibirá daño). Si carga a un hombre, ambos supervivientes recibirán daño una vez. | real or fake = Las actuaciones engañosas del mago llevan a sus compañeros a cuestionar la identidad del hombre en la silla. El tiempo de rescate aumenta un 100% al rescatar al mago de una silla cohete. | rocket modification = Joker puede recoger partes dispersas por el mapa para modificar su arma. La modificación se pierde después de un ataque o un Rocket Dash. 1. Wind Wings: Incrementa la velocidad de ataque y Rocket Dash; 2. Drill: Un superviviente golpeado por un ataque básico o una habilidad sufre un mayor tiempo de recuperación; 3. Propeller: Agrega un efecto Rocket Dash de larga duración, pero a medida que aumenta el peso, la velocidad del tablero se reduce ligeramente. | rush = Lleva consigo un balón de rugby. He dashes forward with his rugby ball, but will be stunned when exhausted. The Forward's superior physique allows him to knock the hunter off balance after dashing for a short distance. If the hunter is knocked into other objects, they will be stunned for a longer period of time. | shape of terror = Survivors will experience terror if they remain in the fear radius for too long, is attacked, bitten by a patroller, fails a calibration, when a teammate is knocked to the ground or when tied to a rocket chair. After absorbing their fear, Hastur can use Touch of the Abyss to strike nearby Survivors. Tentacles deteriorate quicker around rocket chairs with survivors on them. | shell shocked = Marcado por los efectos de la guerra, el Mercenario entra en pánico cuando escucha los ruidos de las máquinas de cifrado y su velocidad de decodificación disminuye en 25%. La guerra también ha dejado al Mercenario con heridas refractarias que se verán agravadas por nuevas heridas. El tiempo de curación aumenta en 20% y puede alcanzar un 100%. | skilled = Entrenamiento militar. La velocidad de salto se ve aumentada un 10%. | spacetime = Otorga el poder de dos tiempos espaciales. Los ataques regulares infligen 1.5x el daño. | special physique = La Perfumista es muy sensitiva y no le gusta el olor del equipamiento médico. El tiempo de cura aumenta un 30%. | spiritualist = No se le dan bien las máquinas. La velocidad de decodificación se reduce un 15%. La posibilidad de activar y dificultad de una calibración son aumentadas un 30% | steel will = El Mercenario ha templado su espírito a través de la batalla. La cuenta atrás de la silla cohete en la que está atrapado se reduce un 30% y el aumento de miedo se retrasa por 15 segundos. No puede ser incapacitado hasta que su miedo exceda el límite. Su reacción a los ataques normales se retrasa por 15 segundos. | steel will coordinator = Duro entrenamiento militar. La cuenta atrás de la silla cohete se ve reducida un 30%. | struggle = Su físico fuerte hace que le sea más fácil escapar de las garras del cazador. La velocidad de forcejeo aumenta un 10%. | taxing = Siempre que el búho del Vidente bloquee daño para sí mismo o para un compañero, la velocidad a la que el Vidente salta obstáculos se reduce en 10%. | triple phases = Michiko tiene tres estados de ánimo y formas diferentes. Ella asume la forma de belleza cuando está tranquila: en esta forma su radio de terror es menor, pero tiene mayor velocidad de movimiento; cuando está enfadada asume la forma Prajna: en esta forma su radio de miedo es mayor, pero tiene menor velocidad de movimiento; entra en forma de pánico cuando un superviviente ve su rostro: su radio de terror no cambia, pero tiene una velocidad de movimiento menor. | unconcerned = El tiempo que el Embalsamador puede persistir cuando está envuelto en un capullo o colocado en una silla cohete aumenta un 10%. El Embalsamador no puede embalsamar a los supervivientes que han perdido movilidad, que han sido colocados en una silla cohete varias veces o que han sido colocados durante mucho tiempo. | veterans = Los veteranos son más vigilantes que los novatos y ganan un aumento de velocidad de 2s cuando son golpeados. | weak = Físicamente débil. La velocidad de salto se ve reducida un 15%. | wild = Como es libre, indisciplinado y no le gustan las máquinas complejas su decodificación es un 10% más lenta que la de los otros supervivientes; sin embargo, cuando decodifica junto con un personaje femenino, su impulso de querer impresionarla aumentan un 10% la velocidad de decodificación. Se siente excepcionalmente exhausto mientras decodifica con hombres y decodifica un 30% más lento. | wildling partner = Al crecer en la jungla, Murro conoció a un compañero leal. Murro puede guiar activamente a su compañero para cambiar los estados de interacción. Estado Siguiendo: Murro se mueve más lento que otros supervivientes en este estado. Puede mandar a su compañero a Aullar, interrumpiendo la audición del Cazador, causando que Tinnitus y [[Traits|'Listen']] pierdan el efecto temporalmente por 10 segundos. Estado Montado: Rage: En este estado, el compañero gana ira al moverse, y su velocidad de movimiento aumenta a medida que la ira se acumula. Cuando Rage está lleno, el compañero desbloqueará la habilidad Bump en una dirección fija. Bump no aturdirá a los cazadores (cuando el cazador que lleva a un superviviente es golpeado, el superviviente será liberado). Chocar al cazador con un objeto restablecerá el tiempo de reutilización de la habilidad y recuperará una gran cantidad de ira. Golpear al cazador directamente aumentará dramáticamente la velocidad de acumulación de ira del compañero. Relax: Cuando Murro deja de moverse, el compañero se calmará, causando que Rage caiga rápidamente. Fatigue: El compañero de Murro sentirá fatiga, y no se puede montar por más de 90 segundos. Si hay muchos Wildling Partners en una partida, el compañero sentirá fatiga más rápido. | witch mark = Yidhra deja una Witch Mark cuando crea un Seguidor. Los supervivientes pueden recoger la Witch Mark y usarla para eliminar a los Seguidores from leeching on to teammates. |descripción incorrecta }}